1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to and a method of manufacturing a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to and a method of manufacturing a pixel structure applicable to a multi-domain vertically alignment LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the demand of displays is drastically increasing, the industry have devoted full efforts to develop display devices and their associated products. Among these display devices, a cathode ray tube (CRT) had occupied the market for a long time because it had excellent display quality and technology maturity. However, the larger power consumption and the higher radiation features of the CRT contradict to the green environment concept. In addition, to further minimize the occupied space of a CRT is limited. As a result, the CRT can not meet the market trend of a lightweight, thin, short, compact, appealing and low-power consumption product. Accordingly, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) having the features of high image quality, optimal space efficiency and low power consumption has become a mainstream in the market.
Currently, the performance requirements of the LCD in the market are directed to high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color abundance, high color saturation, quick response and wide viewing angle features. Nowadays, various technologies that accomplish the requirements of wide viewing angle are, for example, twisted nematic liquid crystal added with a wide viewing angle film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCDs, fringe field switching LCDs and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) thin film transistor LCDs, etc.
In regard to the conventional MVA thin film transistor LCDs, since the alignment protrusions disposed on a color filter substrate or a thin film transistor array substrate cause the liquid molecules to display a multi-directional arrangement, the MVA thin film transistor LCDs can provide a wide viewing angle. It is noticeable that the transmittance-level curve of the MVA LCDs has different curvatures as the viewing angle varies. In other words, when the viewing angle is changed, the brightness of the MVA LCDs will vary, which further results in color shift and color saturation insufficiency.